Mages and Nobles
by MapleColours
Summary: Scarlet fell on her knees and struggled. She's glowing red and got surrounded by black smoke. Her eyes were tightly close, her teeth gritted. The glows and smokes faded. She grinned and opened her eyes. For a second, darkness reflected in her eyes then it vanished and turned back to normal. Brown eyes. (Heartfilia plus Scarlet 2.0) ErLu/LucyxErza
1. Chapter 1

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: **_IMPORTANT! If you haven't read the Heartfilia plus Scarlet yet, you should read it first before reading this. :p ..Well, take care every one and enjoy reading._

* * *

**TITLE: ****_"_****Heartfilia plus Scarlet: ****_Mages and Nobles"_**

**Chapter 1: "Face"**

**Erza POV**

I don't know if this is my imagination or what, but these past days I feel like someone is watching at me. Everywhere I go. Everything I do, I always feel that strong presence but I feel no danger. It feels... It feels... familiar.

"Hey. What's in your mind? You look troubled", Lucy said who's sitting beside me on the back sitof this moving monster called car. (I'd rather use Mirage for transportation than this. This thing makes me dizzy!) We are currently on our way going somewhere else for vacation with the Heartfilia sisters.

"Nothing. Just king stuff and such", I answered.

She shrugged. "Ok. Want to sleep?" she said as she patted her lap.

I smiled. "Sure" and I rest my head on her lap, her fingers playing at my hair.

"Erza, why is your hair isn't raven?"

"Because you said once that you like my scarlet more"

She smiled. "Yeah. I said that. Ok, go sleep now."

"Mn." I closed my eyes and everything went black.

Eyes open. I look around. Where am I? The place is wide and bright and surrounded by tall grass. The ground is covered by colorful flowers.

"There you are" I heard an angelic voice. I turned and saw a tall woman with long scarlet hair wearing a long wavy white beautiful dress. Why is she so tall? I looked at myself. I'm a kid?!The woman knelt down in front of me."Didn't I tell you not to leave my side?"She said. I looked at her. I can't clearly see her face.

I nod and said "sorry" though I can't understand what's happening. She smiled. Somehow, those smile feels, looks familiar. Where did I saw that smile again?

"Let's go?" she said.

I nod again. "Okay."

She smiled and carried me in her arms.

"Erza. Erza. Hey, Erza. Wake up. We're here."

I woke up from my slumber. "Lucy?" What happened? Is that a dream?

"Yeah. It's me. Now wake up sleepy head", she said. I sat up and went out of the car. The car was parked in front of a house. It looks old or should I say, a traditional house? It has white fences and a white gate. On the right side is a small garden with different kinds of flowers. On the left side of the house is a tree and has a fire colored leaves.

"Lucy? What's the name of that tree?"

"Where?"She looked at the tree that I'm pointing. "Oh that? That's maple tree. You know, that tree is kinda mysterious."

"Why?"

"Because that tree is seasonal but that one is different. It remains like that no matter what season is."

"Oh."

"This is a nice view "I heard Etaine from behind.

I walked where she is. "What are you looking —"The view is indeed really nice. From where we are standing you could see a place surrounded by high mountains. At the left side were wide fields, a field where you plant some food maybe. On the right side is a river.

"Like the view?" asked Layla who's now standing beside me that I didn't even noticed.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you want we can go down there later."

"Really?"

She smiled. "Yes, after were done here. Now come on guys and let's fix our things so we could have fun!"

I watched the view for a few seconds more before turning around.

* * *

Just like what Layla said we went to that place after fixing all our things. The place is peaceful. You could see some people walking around and doing their own things.

"What's the name of this place?" Etaine asked at her sister who's walking beside her.

"It's Arktuis Ein."

"Oh. Let's go check that store" Lucy said and dragged me along with her. She opened the door. We entered, followed by her mom and aunt. The place is full of different kinds of clothes.

"Welcome, feel fred to look around", said by a person in a friendly tone and smile. Maybe, he's the seller? "Are guys new here?"

"No. We're just having a vacation."

Layla and Etaine started a conversation with the seller while Lucy is busy looking for clothes that she might like. I looked around but I can't find anything interesting. I looked out from the wide window and saw another store. From here, you could see lots of beautiful flowers organized in a nice way. Looks inviting. I looked at my companions and they're still busy doing their own things. I opened the door and went to where the flowers are. Mmm... They smell really nice. They look lively and sparkling under the sun. I pushed the door open and heard the bells rang. The place is neat and clean. Anywhere you look, you could see flowers.

"Hello" someone suddenly talked from behind that made me almost jumps out of my skin. I turned around and saw a woman clearly taller than me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I... It's ok. Just a bit surprised." My eyes scanned the whole place again before looking at her. Oh, her eyes are brown like mine. She has a long raven hair tied in a single braid. Her face is mature but beautiful. Really beautiful. Mesmerizing. And, why do I have this feeling that I already met her? "Erm... Is this place yours?"

She smiled. "No. This place isn't mine. This belongs to a friend. I'm just here for a vacation."

"Really? I'm here with same reason."

"Alone?"

"No. I have companions."

"Friends? Family? Or..." she looked at me with a teasing smile "a lover?"

I blushed. "Y-Yeah. I mean, one of them is my lover."

"Oh~ That's nice." Her eyes looked at the glass window behind me. "That's them?", she pointed.

"Yeah. I think they're looking for me. Well, nice meeting you and I had fun talking with you. Thank you."

She smiled that sweet smile of hers. "Me too. Thank you."

Before I left, she stopped me and gave me a red colored flower from a vase. "This are called rose. Red rose. It means love and passion and has the same color with your hair."

"Thank you. Well, I'll leave now."

She smiled.

I opened the door and stopped. "By the way, my name's Erza. I hope we'll see each other again. Thank you. Bye."

She waved, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Hey" I said, getting their attention.

"Where did you go?" asked Lucy.

"Sorry. I went to check that place "I pointed at the place where I came from.

"A flower shop? You like flowers?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Kind of."

"That's a nice flower. It means love and passion" Layla.

"Yeah. That's what the woman said."

"Woman?"

"Yeah. The woman from that shop."

"Okay. Oh well. Let's go and look around more then let's go buy food for dinner."

* * *

**AN: **_Well? What do you think? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**TITLE: ****_"_****Heartfilia plus Scarlet: ****_Mages and Nobles"_**

**Chapter 2: "Sunny Day"**

Bright.

Warm.

Sunny.

Hmm-Hmm Hm-Hmm Hmmm

She hummed a lullaby I never heard before. My head on her lap as she gently strokes my hair. We were resting under a large tree and in a place I never know.

"I really love your lullaby", I said. Oh. I'm a kid again.

"I know my dear", she said.

Yawn.

"Sleepy?"

"Mn."

"Go on. I'll be here. I won't leave you."

I closed my eyes.

"Have a sweet dreams my dear."

"Mn."

I opened my eyes and sat up. Another dream. I slid out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Good morning", I greeted. "What are you doing?" They're busy packing foods inside a basket.

"Were going to have picnic", Lucy answered as she helps her mom.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Okay." I looked around, "Where's Etaine?"

"She's outside."

"K" I went outside and found her sitting on a bench, reading a book, near the maple tree. "I didn't know you're a book worm" I sat down beside her.

"Just killing some time while waiting" she replied without looking at me.

Awkward silence.

"By the way, can I ask where your mother is? I never saw her since I came back from... you know"

I looked down then to her then down again. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"All I know is that I have a mother, that's all. Father stopped talking about her before since... since..." I frowned. Since when?

"Since when?"

"I... I can't remember since… it happened long time ago." She looked at me; her expression says she doesn't believe it. "What? You don't believe me?"

She shrugged. "Oh, no. Of course not. It's just weird you can't remember anything about your mom." She then stood up and walked towards the two blonde who are coming out of the house. I . Now that I think about it, that's kinda weird.

(River)

There were tall trees all over the place. The water is crystal clear. It's not that deep. You can even see animals, or something, swimming and jumping. The two blondes were the one setting up the foods and everything. I and Etaine offered to help but got declined. They said it's okay and that were from other world and we don't know how to set up a picnic. Buu~ Not because we doesn't know means we cannot help. I am standing under a tree near where they're setting up when I saw a familiar woman with raven hair sitting on a rock beside the river. I went to her.

"Hello", I greeted.

"Oh. are you doing here?" she asked as she laid down the long stick she's holding beside her.

"Picnic."

She smiled."That's nice."

I climb on the rock and stood beside her. "What are doing here... Umm"

"Iris. My name's Iris." She patted the space beside her and said "Come sit here."

"Thank you... Iris." Iris? Did I heard that name before?

"I'm doing fishing."

"Fishing?"

"Want to try?"

"Erm.. Sure?"

She smiled and gave me the long stick. "Here. Just hold it like that. Pull it up when the bait at the end of that string got bitten by a fish. Got it?"

"Sounds easy."

She smiled. "Now, all you need is wait."

"Okay." A couple of minutes passed but not even a single fish wants to bite the bait. I groaned."Ugh! This isn't easy at all!" Grrrrr.

She giggled. "Patience."

"But I am!" I can't believe I can't do a simple task like this! I'm a king you know.

**Lucy POV**

Eh? "Where's Erza?" I asked, noticing that she's not with us.

"Over there" my aunt pointed and found where she is. She's sitting on a rock with a taller woman beside her. What are they doing? And why does she look frustrated about something? I went where they are."Ahem. Excuse me?"

They turned their heads to look at me. "Oh! Hey Lucy" Erza greeted then stood up and went beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked then looked at her companion. Wow. She's really pretty. Prettier than me! "I... Um..."Why am I stuttering? I know. It's kinda hard to look at an extremely beautiful person. "Hello. I'm Lucy."

Shd smiled. "Hi. I'm Iris."

"She's the woman from that flower shop yesterday. She's the one who gave me those flowers."

"I see." I looked at her again. "Mmm... Do you want to come join with us?"

"Thank you but I need to go back now."

"Ah. Okay. Take care then" Isaid.

"Thank you. You take care too" She took her things and left. We went back to where the sisters are and sat down beside them and started to eat.

"Ah~ I'm full!" Erza said, satisfied.

"Hey wanna walk with me?"

"Where?"

"Just beside the river."

"Hmmm... Okay." She stood and holds my hand.

"Don't go too far okay?" mom reminded.

"We will~"

When we were already out of site from my mom and my aunt, I let go of Erza's hand.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her face confused. I grinned and turned her around then jumped on her back, my arms locked around her neck."What are you doing?"

"Carry me. Piggy back ride. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. Such a kid."

"Buu!~ I'm not." Her hands already under my knees.

"Fine. Fine." We continued, or her, walk beside the river. "You know..."

"Yes?"

"This isn't bad at all. This piggy back ride, I mean."

"And why is that?"

She grinned. "Your breasts pressed against my back feels nice!"

I blushed. "You pervert!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

Kyaa!~ "Put me down. Put me down."

"Hey! Keep still! If you won't I'll drop you." I followed. I looked around.

"Hey! Look over there!" I pointed at the water.

"Where?" I took the chance and detached myself from her. I dragged her and pushed her on the water. Splash! I laughed in victory. "Gotcha!" I stopped laughing when she stood up and brushed away wet hair from her face. I gulped. She's dripping wet and her wet clothes were clinging on her body, highlighting her curves. Smexy. I stepped back when she grinned and started to make steps towards me. I tried to run away from her but it was too late and found myself pinned on the ground.

"Ahahaha" I laughed nervously. "E-Erza, I was just kidding."

She grinned even wider and leaned forward, her lips so very very VERY close to mine. I closed my eyes when she's about to kiss my lips. I waited but nothing came. I opened my eyes and found her on her feet while laughing hard. I stood up, blushing in embarrassment.

I crossed my arms. "You're so mean!"

"Ahahahaha! You should've seen yourself!"

I pout.

She stopped laughing. "You started it."

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's go back" I said and turned but I was forced to face Erza when she suddenly grabbed my hand then cupped my face. The next thing I know was her lips were pressed against mine. My arms went around her back and closed my eyes as I deepen the kiss. She leaned back then showered me kisses on the face.

I giggled. "Ok. Ok. You can stop now."

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Now let's go back."

* * *

Somewhere around the spirit world where everything's dark, where smokes were coming out from the ground, a dark spirit is standing in front of a lava pool where in you can see everything you wishes to. The dark spirit's eyes glowed then he roared in anger as it watch the two blondes, a dark haired and a scarlet haired having fun together.

* * *

**AN: **_By the way, I just wanted to know, if you think of an idea for something, how much time do you spend? Can anyone answer? :p_


	3. Chapter 3

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**TITLE: "Heartfilia + Scarlet: ****_Mages & Nobles_****"**

**Chapter 3: "Something's Up"**

**Erza POV**

"Lucy."

"Mn."

"Lucy."

"Mn."

"Hey, Lucy"

"What?" I sat up. "It's still early in the morning you know." She squealed when I scooped her in my arms. I spreed my wings when we got out of the house. We fly in the sky.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere around this place."

"And where is this somewhere that you need to —" I sealed her lips with mine. She blushed.

"Now shush."

We stopped and just floated in the air. "Now watch", I said. The sun started to rise. The morning sky brightens. The mountains surrounding the Arktuis glowed like golds under the sunlight.

"They're like golds. How come?"

"It's the month of November right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, Miss Iris said that in the month of November to December, sunflowers would bloom and would shine like golds when they're got hit by sunlight and I could see it's true." I smiled. "I like it, do you?"

She smiled too. "I love it. Thank you."

(Somewhere around Teos)

**Gildarts POV**

I and Wendy were standing in front of a portal, a gateway located in the middle of a ruin. The king assigned us to monitor every portal around Teos since the day we started to live inside the kingdom.

"Were going to make a temporary seal for this portal. This shouldn't be left open. Who ever broke the seal, he's powerful."

"Yes."

(After vacation)

(Palace)

"Welcome back, Erza", someone greeted from behind.

"Oh, hello there Mira." I greeted as we walk on the hall way.

"So, how was your vacation?"

"It's fun! It's really really fun!" I opened the door of my office. I stopped from stepping inside when I saw a nightmare on my table.

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy those too" Mira teased.

I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled. "No."

"Ugh! Fine!"

I went to my desk and sat down. I glared at the stock of papers on the table. Papers! What's this? I took the paper and read. I put it down and hurriedly went to the said portal.

(Portal)

"It's true. Well, at least they did a temporary seal." After restoring the original seal, strong gasp of winds surrounded the place. It stopped. Where did that came from? I fell on my knees when I suddenly felt weak. I struggled. I feel like there's something inside me. Something heavy. Something dark and cold.

**Normal POV**

A dark spirit watched the young leader as she scans the place. Its red eyes glowed then it flew and went inside her. Scarlet fell on her knees and struggled. She's glowing red and got surrounded by black smoke. Her eyes were tightly close, her teeth gritted. The glows and smokes faded. She grinned and opened her eyes. For a second, darkness reflected in her eyes then it vanished and turned back to normal. Brown eyes. She stood, feeling dizzy. She shook her head. She scanned the place one more time before going back to the palace.

(Palace)

The young leader went straight to her room the moment she got back and let herself collapse on the bed. 'Why do I feel so tired? All I did is to restore a seal', she wondered. She closed her eyes and let herself rest. A few seconds later, the spirit went out from Erza's back without being noticed. It swirled above her before going back inside of her body again.

(Arktuis)

Iris is once again sitting on top of the rock beside the river but this time, it isn't because of fishing. Her lips smiling while her hand is playing with someone, or something. In front of her were three flying beings. Not birds. Not dragonflies. Not butterflies, but little pixies with sparkling wings and shinny dusts falling from their wings. Iris looked up in the sky when the sun got blocked by a cloud.

She stood up. "Let's go", she said and jumped towards the water then suddenly vanished along with the little pixies. Shinny dusts fell on the water.

* * *

***Author's Note:**_I feel like were being flood by mysteries. :p and no fluffy at the moment… xD_

_Btw, that 'mountains shining like gold' was inspired by the mountains that surround our place; lots of blooming sunflower. :)_

_Take care everyone. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Were up for updates again :))_

* * *

**Title: "Heartfilia + Scarlet: ****_Mages & Nobles"_**

**Chapter 4: "Expect the Unexpected"**

POV in **bold** and underline.

Settings in ( place ) .

(Heartfilia Home)

**Lucy**

My aunt was leaning on my room's door as she watch her sister undoing the spell she gave to me while she's standing in front of me. I asked her if she could already remove my seal and I was really surprised when she just said 'Ok'. That was really unexpected. I was expecting some arguments about it but I guess I was wrong. Well, just like what everyone says, expect the unexpected.

"Done." I heard her say. I opened my eyes. "What do you feel?"

"I feel… I feel… normal? The same?" I don't get it. I was expecting to feel something different. I mean, like being powerful or feel like a superhero with super powers.

"That is normal and now you can use any magic or spell you want but of course, you need to learn how to use it first." Oh, I can't wait! Hmmm. What spell would I want to learn first? Maybe a love spell for Erza? Ahahaha. No. I'm not some kind of a desperate girl and besides, I'm already the embodiment of "Erza love spell". Geez~ Lucy, stop. Hmmm… Let's see. Oh, I think I already know what I want to learn first.

"Come now", mom offered a hand for me to take. "Someone in this room is very excited to teach you."

"Eh?" I looked at her to my aunt who's still leaning on the door with a wide smile plastered on her face then I looked at my mom again. "I thought you're the one who's going to teach me."

Ein laughed. "You won't learn anything if she's the one who's going to teach you."

Mom let go of my hand and crossed her arms. "That's not true!"

Aunt pulled me to her side and poked mom's forehead with her index finger, "It's true. When we were kids, you would always sneak away every time mom and dad would teach us new magic or spells."

"Ahahahaha. Mom, I didn't know you're such a bad role model back then."

She glared at me. "Shush Miss Heartfilia." Ahaha. Ok, better shut up Lucy. That glare made me shiver.

"But between us two, your mom have stronger and greater amount of magic. But since she always skips and sneaks from practices her skills... her skills... I don't know. Never mind. Oh, and one more, there are only two mages who could use purification, the other one's dead and..." Ein looked at me "...no pressure Lucy" then to mom again "and the other one is your mom. Purification is powerful and a rare one and I don't know how did your mom gets to use it that easily."

"Wow... Um... Do I need to learn that too?"

"It's up to you, but I'll require that you should. It'll be a great help in the future. It won't be that easy to learn it though."

"So", aunt glanced at me without moving her head. "When do you want to start?"

I grinned. "Now!"

* * *

(Lucy's Room)

It's been couple of days since I started to learn magic. I learned healing spells, just like what I wanted to. Also, I learned support spells, elemental spells, creation spells, summoning spells,and others. I know, that's so much for just "couple of days". What can I say, I learn fast. I rolled on the other side of my comfy bed. I stayed like that for a few seconds before I rolled back. I wonder what Erza's doing right now. I wonder if she's okay. I want to see her. I want to hug her. I want to kiss those sweet lips of hers! I want to feel her warmth. I want to feel her body against mine. I want her. I need her. Ugh! I really miss her. I wonder if mom or aunt could take me to Teos right now?

Knock.

Knock.

I slid out of the bed and opened the door. "Hey mom."

A smile appeared on her face. "Here" she showed a white envelope and flipped it, showing me the back part. I took it and almost jumped in happiness. Erza's name was written on it. I opened the envelope after mom left. Inside were a white paper which contains the message and a scarlet one which is for... I don't know. The letter says Erza wants to see me with Ein and mom and she wants it now? I wonder why? Oh well. Never mind. As long as I get to see her. Move fast! Move fast! I can't wait to have Erza! I rushed out of my room and run downstairs and told the sisters that were going to Teos right now. I took the scarlet paper from the envelope and gave it a blow and a portal appeared in front of us, just like what the letter says.

( Teos )

We stepped out from the portal and found our selves standing in the middle of an old, wide arena. I was about to speak when my movement suddenly stopped, even mom and her sister. Wha-What happened? I can't move.

"How do you like the feeling of having your time frozen?" Erza? There she is, who appeared from no where and now standing meters away from us with a smirk on her face. "Layla, Lucy, and of course, Etaine that I can't ever forget. I wonder what will I do to you." Her arms crossed and then she paced. Why is she acting like this? Her pacing stopped. "I know", then a crimson bow appeared in her hand. Her free hand stretched the bow string and an arrow appeared. Erza directed her weapon to us. "Let's do target shooting." If I'm not frozen, maybe my eyes were as big as plate right now. "Who wants to go first?" Her weapon was pointed at Ein first. "Etaine?", then she directed it to me, "Lucy?" Erza's eyes rolled and grinned. "I think Layla would be first." Stop!... Stop! Please stop! Shoot me! Shoot me! Not her! Not my mother! No matter how much I beg, nothing happened. Erza pulled the arrow then she released it and it rapidly flew towards my mother. The time freeze got broken the moment the arrow got buried on her chest. She fell on the ground. Her blood flowed on the arrow then dripped on the ground. Erza stretched the string again summoning another arrow and this time, it was directed at me. Her hand released the piercing arrow.

Ting!

Ein managed to break out of from her time freeze and deflected the arrow using her staff. She hits Erza with a lightning causing her to scream in pain and fell on the ground. I hurried beside my mom after Ein freed me from my bind. I carefully pulled the arrow from her body. She released a painful gasp and gathered her in her in my arms. "Mom... You can't die... You can't leave me." My vision began to blur until tears run down my face. I put a hand on her wound and tried to heal it. Why it isn't working?! Her eyes opened in half. She smiled weakly. Her hand reached for my face and wiped my tears. "Ssh... Don't cry..."

"Don't die..." I begged.

"I... Won't... leave you..."

I heard a scream. "Ein!" her body fell on the ground, a large wound on her back. I heard my mom needily breathed for air. I cried harder. No. No. Please. Don't take her from me. Another scream was heard. Ein was kneeling on the ground while gripping her bloody arm. Her head was bowed down and panting hard. Erza raised her sword, ready to finish Ein's life. I screamed in horror and fear. I don't want this. I don't want to lose any of them! Bright white light came out from me and surrounded us.

**Normal**

Lucy screamed then a white light surrounded them all. Scarlet fell on her knees dropping her sword on the ground. She gripped her head and screamed. Seconds later, a familiar dark spirit came out from her body and hurried to escape to save its self. Lucy's light faded. Ein recovered first and stunned Erza for awhile using a stun spell. She rushed where her family are and opened a portal beneath them pulling them out from that place. Scarlet opened her eyes, herself remained kneeling on the ground. She lifts her trembling hands then dropped it on her sides. "I'm sorry."

(Heartfilia Home)

**Lucy**

We appeared in my room, my mother still wrapped around my arms while Ein was kneeling beside us. I opened my eyes, expecting to see a badly injured aunt and a dying mother. Eh?

"Ein... Your wounds. They're... gone."

Ein lifts her supposed to be injured arm. I looked down and saw the wound on my mother's chest was also gone. "Wait... Why isn't she waking up?"

"Relax, Lucy. She's just unconscious."

I sighed in relief. Ein help me carry my mom to my bed before we sat beside her. My fingers gently run on her blonde locks. I almost lost her. I looked at Ein then to my mother again. I almost my family.

"What happened? Why did Erza tried to kill us?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "And you? What would you do now? What will you do when you see her again?"

I looked at her then looked down. "I don't know. Whatever her reason is, I don't want to see her right now." Though I know it would hurt. My eyes looked at my aunt again. "How about you and mom? I mean, I'm sure I saw you badly injured and mom was dying in my arms but when we got back, both of you were okay. As if nothing happened."

A gentle smile showed by her lips. "That's all because of you. Thank you."

Eh? I looked at her with confusion, "Because of me? How come? I don't understand."

"Do you remember that white light?"

I nod.

"It was yours. Your light. That was purification." Her arms crossed and looked at me with a proud expression then chuckled, "I can't believe another mage could use purification."

I laughed. "Well, what can I say? I'm a Heartfilia after all." "By the way, do you think mom would teach me how to use it?"

"Of course she will."

I smiled at my sleeping mother.

(Midnight)

The sky is dark.

Mister Moon is up in the sky, shinning brightly.

I'm at the backyard, simply because I can't sleep, when a portal appeared in front of me. A sudden fear crawled all over me when I saw the person from the portal.

"Lucy..."she made a step forward.

I made a step backward. "S-Stay back! Don't come near me!"

She made another step forward. "No. It wasn't —"

"I said stay back!" then I made a vine wall between us. I glared at her with teary eyes. "Why? You tried to kill us. My mother almost died because of you. I won't let you do that again!"

**Erza**

"I said stay back!" then she made a vine wall between us. She glared at me with teary eyes. "Why? You tried to kill us. My mother almost died because of you. I won't let you do that again!" I know. I know, but please let me explain. It wasn't me. That wasn't me. "Go away Erza... I don't want to see you again." Please don't remove me in your life. I feel like a mirror that got smashed hard.

"I... No... I'm begging you... Please listen to me..." Please don't do this to me. My heart broke. I want to cry. I want to scream.

Suddenly her eyes glowed gold. "I said go!"

I froze from what I'm seeing. I didn't know she can now use her power. This made me no choice and decided to leave. "I'm sorry..." I hope you'll forgive me. I turned and was about to return to my world when the dark sky suddenly turned red and a figure appeared above. That was the spirit who controlled me! That was the reason of all of this! I soared in the sky in high speed, my sword hungry for vengeance. I stopped in mid-air when it suddenly transformed into a dark knight riding on a pitch black horse with glowing amber arms. My eyes widen.

"You don't have a chance against me, my dear daughter." His voice was low and cold as ice.

"F-Father?...But you're already dead!"

He smirked. "I am, and a spirit, and you should blame yourself why I am here. I can't believe you're with them! You are a noble! They are mage, beings who will pull you down! And as your father I need to pull you away from them. That is why I did those things."

My anger erupted. I never wanted any of those! It's what you want not what I want! And so what if I'm a noble and they're mages? I don't care! How dare you. "How dare you!"

**Normal**

Etaine's eyes shut open when she heard a scream from outside. She slid out of the bed and went to the window and saw the sky painted in red and that Erza's flying rapidly with her sword towards someone. She went out from her room and went to Lucy's room. She's not there, just Layla still unconscious on her daughter's bed. She went downstairs and saw her niece standing at the backyard. Ein went to stand beside her and looked up at the two figures fighting under the red sky.

"What is happening?"

"She's fighting her father. He was the reason why Erza tried to kill us. He controlled her."

"H-Her father? But he's already dead."

Ein and Lucy heard the dark figure laughed evilly. "Didn't I told you, you don't have any chance against me" he said as he keeps on blocking Erza's attacks single-handedly. His eyes found Etaine standing beside Lucy. He grinned then gripped Erza's wrist and throw her hard on the ground.

"Erza!" Ein stopped Lucy from running beside Erza.

"Stay here. It's not safe."

Erza's father was about to freeze their time again but got stopped when her daughter came back and punched him hard on the face. "Don't you dare touch them!" The former king growled in anger. He snatched Erza and gripped her head with one hand.

"Stubborn, weak child! Maybe I'll just kill you first!" His daughter screamed in pain as his grip tightens.

**Lucy**

Erza screamed in pain.

"Ein! Do something! He's going to kill her!"

"I-I can't... I'm sorry..." What? But?... I tried to help Erza and hit her father with every offensive spells that I know but nothing happened. He didn't even looked at me. I even tried to use my purification but failed. I fell on my knees as I watch Erza being killed in front of me and I can't even do anything. Tears fell from my eyes. Don't take her... Please... Someone... Someone save her. I feel so useless. Erza's screams of pain stopped. Her father let go of her and let her fall from the sky until she crashed on the ground. His evil laughter echoed. I feel like all of my strength got stolen away from me, leaving me weak and powerless. I feel like my heart's slowly dying. Erza was lying motionless on the ground. Those gentle brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. She's not breathing. She's lifeless. She's dead. She's gone.

"Stupid child! Died because of this mages!"

I cried in regret and pain. In regret because I didn't listen to her. I didn't believe in her. In pain because I lost her.

"I can't believe you killed your own daughter!" Ein yelled at him angrily.

He just laughed. "I wonder what will I do to make sure that mages would be no more." He paused and think. "Oh, I know." The evil king stretched his arm up then a black magic formed around his arm. His eyes glowed. "Taste my annihilation!" Ein knelt beside me and wrapped me in her arms protectively then used body protection. He released his magic and it went towards us. I didn't mind. I didn't care. All I care about was Erza. My eyes never left her lifeless body. Ein tightened her hold around me and protected my eyes when we were once again surrounded by a bright light. It was crimson, and it wasn't mine. I didn't made any move neither tried to look up in the sky when Erza's father screamed until he faded along with the crimson light. The sky went back into its normal dark sky. I remembered Erza and looked where I last saw her. There she is, being cradled on a woman's lap with a very long scarlet hair. There were something flying around them, about three or four. They have bright, glowing wings with shinny dusts falling from them. The woman who suddenly appeared run her fingers on Erza's hair. She slowly closed Erza'z eyes then that same hand caressed her cheek affectionately. A single tear fell from her eye then she stood with Erza in her arms. The bright flying beings swirled, played around the two as they slowly float in the air. I run into them.

"W-Wait! Wait! Where are going?! Where are you taking her?!" At least let me say good bye to her...

The woman gave me a smile before they vanished. I cried hard. I gripped Ein's night shirt when I felt her hug me. "Shh... It'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

No. No, it won't be okay. She's gone. I won't be able to see her again. I won't be able to touch her again. I won't be able to feel her again.

* * *

***Author's Note:**_ This chapter's long! My hand got really tired on writing this!_

_Well, now that I'm back and were up again, "let the updates continue!" XD_

**_Now that you have read this, do you know who's who now? And what's what?_**

**_Do you know what will happen next chapter? Me, I don't know! . Explain to me how does it feel to lose a lover? ( Don't ask me back 'coz I really don't know. Never been in love before. XD ) I know the words to use I just don't know how to portrait it, so need HELP... ~.~_**

**_Take Care everyone :)) and greetings in advance: Have a happy, safe holiday... :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Author's Note: **_Mm k, enough with the dramas and bla-bla-blas and bla-bla-blas and let's take some erlu fluff that we haven't had for awhile. Fluffy after reading chapter 4 where Scarlet died? How? I don't know. Maybe, just read so you'll know? :)) ...Hope you'll enjoy this chapter guys... and oh, oh. Have a happy merry holidays. :))_

* * *

**Title: "Heartfilia + Scarlet: ****_Mages & Nobles"_**

_CHAPTER 5_

_"Paper"_

POV in **bold** and underline.

Settings and Time in ( ) .

**Lucy**

I'm lying on my bed with scattered papers on my desk, on my pillow, on the floor, and a pen in hand. I've been here for how long? I can't really remember. Maybe, hours? Two hours or four? No. I think days. Two days after the night my lover died. I rolled and faced the window at the right side of my room and can't help my tears from falling again. I let go of the pen and curled in a ball. I sobbed. I choked. I cried and cried, got tired'till I fell asleep.

(Last Day in Arktuis)

"Since this is our last day here, you can do anything want to Erza — I mean do anything you want with Erza", mom said while watering the plants beside the window.

"Really? As in anything-anything?"

She smiled at me. "Yes."

"Just don't be so naughty" said Ein who just entered the house with an Erza full of scratch and torn clothes.

I run into her and wiped her face clean with a clean cloth. "What happened to you? Did you fight a wild animal or something?"

Erza glared at my aunt who's now standing beside my mother. "Yeah. A wild animal named Etaine" she growled.

"Ein?" I turned and looked at my aunt. "What did you do to Erza?"

Ein faced me. She looked at Erza then chuckled

"Oh. That? We just did some sparing and she can't keep up with me that's why she looks like that."

"You cheated that's why I'm like this right now."

"She cheated in sparing?" I looked back at Erza again "What did she do?"

"..." She suddenly went silent as a dark blush was painted on her that kind of face, now I'm more curious. I turned to my aunt again. "What did you do?"

She grinned. "She was pointing her sword at me when I just told her that you're approaching wearing your bikini."

I blushed. "You said what?!" Omg. I can't believe her.

Ein and mom just laughed.

Sometimes Later...

I jumped at Erza's back and wrapped my arms around her neck while she's leaning on the window and watching the cloudy sky. "Hey, Erza, let's go to the river."

"Right now?"

"Yup."

"But itlooks like it's going to rain."

"I don't care. Mom said we can do anything we want today. Please?" I leaned closer and whispered to her ear, "If you do I'll let you kiss me as much as you like."

She turned and captured my lips with hers without any warning. Erza leaned back and grinned. "Let's go."

It was only just meters away 'till we get to the river when suddenly, it rained. Erza holds my hand and dragged me under a tree."I told you."

I just shrugged. "I don't mind" then dragged her outunder the tree andplayed under the rain'till were completely soaking wet. Erza looks like a child who just experienced something like this. "Hey. Is this the first time you bathed in the rain?"

"Yes."I'm right.

"Why?Teos doesn't have rain?"

"It does. It's just that my father won't let me play outside when I was a kid."

Oh. Nice Lucy. Now you made the atmophere a bit heavy. Behind where Erza was standing, I saw something and a bad idea came to mind. I approached her then... Push! Splash! I laughed hard. I made the king fell on a puddle and made her muddy and dirty! Epic! I stopped when I was suddenly dragged down.I squealed then fell beside her. Now she's laughing at me. I sat on my knees while she remained lying on the ground while covered with mud. Arms crossed over my chest and pouts at her. "Stop laughing."

"That's payback"her laughter continued.

"Yeah. I know. Now stop laughing at me."

"Your fault." Somehow it's starting to piss me off. Without any word, I climbed on top of her and stopped her laughter. She moaned when I deepened the kiss, her arms already wrapped around my neck. It's raining. We're soaking wet. Were lying on a puddle, muddy and dirty. Erza and Lucy lying on a puddle, K-I-S-S-I-N-G... Never imagined myself with her like this. I don't mind as long as she's the one with me.

I pulled back. Smiled. Then, leaned my forehead against her. I smiled "You enjoying?"

"Very..."her lips conquered mine.

Again, I pulled back but she never opened her eyes. I cupped her face "Hey..."

"Hmm?..."

"Let's go back..."

"Mm. K..."

"K..." I detached myself and stood but Erza didn't. Her eyes directed at the pouring sky."Erza?"

"You know..."her eyes glanced at me then back up to the sky again "...I've always dreamed something like this. I mean, a peaceful life. A normal day. A normal life. No war. No darkness. No monsters to kill. Be a normal person. No powers. No kingdom to rule and protect." She sat up "Just peaceful and normal."I forgot about that. Her life is different from mine. She's a noble. A king. A ruler. A protector and always in the middle of danger. Always in danger. I held a hand with a smile on my face. Erza took it.

"Erza?..."

"?"

"Piggy back ride?"

She sighed "Yes, your highness" then shecarried me on her back.

Sometimes later...

I entered our room, with Erza following behind then shut the door close.

"I really need a bath right now. I'm so dirty."

"Yeah. Me too." An involuntary grin appeared on my face. I approached her and gave her a peck on the lips with my hands on her shoulders.

I gazed at her and huskily whispered "Erza...Wanna bath with me, baby?"

She gulped and blushed. Oh. What's this? The flirt one is blushing? My grin went wider. I sensually and slowly slid my hands down going to the end of her shirt and took it off then dropped it on the floor. Perfect. I wonder if I'll also take her bra off right now? Maybe no. Maybe later.

"L-Lucy... what are you... doing?" I wrapped my arms around her waist. She's stuttering. Cute.

"Taking off your clothes then we'll take a bath... I might even let you wash me..." I said in a low seductive voice.

"Wha-What?"

I made a pout and a puppy dog eyes. "Yeah... You don't want to?"

"O-Of course want to... It's... It's just —"

"Then let's go!"then that's it and dragged her towards the bath room.

(Bathtub)

Ah~ A bubble bath. Feels nice. Erza's back was leaning against my front while sitting in between my legs. My arms wrapped around her.

I rest my chin on her shoulder, "Erza..."

She hummed, her eyes completely close.

"You may not have a normal and peaceful life right now... I'll be your peace and keep you normal. K?"

Her lips stretched into a smile I never seen from her, "Mn. K. Than you..."

My arms gave her a gentle, comforting squeeze and gave her a kiss on her shoulder before leaning my head against hers.

**Layla**

I knocked on my daughter's room. She never came out since the night she lost Erza.

"Lucy? Honey, can you open up please?" She didn't gave any answer so I just unlocked her door using the master key and entered. My heart instantly broke when I saw her. She's curled up in a ball and papers were scattered all over the room, crumpeled and not. I throw all the crumpeled and stocked the clean and blank papers on her desk. I sat beside her and caressed her cheek. Beside her were a pen and a paper with something written on it.

I read,

**Four Seasons**

**i.**

_Her glares like winter._

_Her hair like autumn._

_Her smile like spring_

_Her warmth like summer._

**ii. **

_I feel like winter without snow._

_I feel like autumn without trees._

_I feel like spring without flowers._

_I feel like summer without sun._

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Enjoyed?... Like it?... I hope you did. :)) ...Take care everyone... (excuse some grammars and spells that i missed to correct)_


	6. Chapter 6

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Author's Note: **_Hmm... At last, an update. Ever wondered why I was gone? Ideas got blocked or I have the idea but I just don't know how to put it in words and also finding a way on how to improve how I write but nothing happened. Ahaha. Well. Whatever. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Title: "Heartfilia + Scarlet: ****_Mages & Nobles"_**

_CHAPTER 6_

_" __Back__ "_

POV in **bold **and underline.

Settings and Time in ( ).

(Midnight)

**Lucy**

I was in the middle of eternal darkness. Nothing to hear. Nothing to see besides from black. And, no one to be with. I tried to speak "Hello?" but my voice just echoed until it died down. I walked, leaving where I stand, even though I know that it's useless but still I continued. I walked and walked as I keep on looking around hoping that I might see anything, then, the darkness surrounding me suddenly breaks like mirror. Now I found myself standing in front of a scene, as if, like I'm watching a show in front of me. It was night, the scene is being played in the backyard of a house and oh, they have a lovely rose garden. I turned my head to the left and saw a beautiful woman with dark long hair standing beside a blonde girl, obviously younger than the other one, with a terrified and helpless expression. Wait... that... that's me! I was about to approach them then got stopped when I heard a scream of pain. I look around, trying to find where it came from. There it was, up in the sky, another girl being tortured by something dark and evil. The evil one laughed evilly as he keeps his torture to the girl. The girl's screams of pain stopped and she fell to the ground. The me who's in that scene fell on her knees and cried.

Eyes shut open and I sat up with heavy breathes. A dream. Just a dream. I sighed and made myself calm. I noticed that it was still dark; the clock beside the night stand says it's midnight. I slid out of the bed and went out of my room. I was about to walk past of the sisters' room when I heard voices coming from inside. It's low but louder than whisper. I pressed my ear against the door trying to hear what they're talking about.

"You found it?" I heard my mom.

"Yes, and I'm going to go back there and end him. I don't want him to come back here and do what he did last time or even worse." Ein answered back, her voice sounded tired but serious. Two days after Erza died, Ein said that she's going to leave for awhile and that she needs to do something important and now she's here. I didn't even know she's already back. Now she's talking to mom about something important, maybe this is related to what my aunt did after leaving.

"And how are you supposed to do that? We both know that you're strong but we also both know that he is strong, stronger than he was before and stronger than us. You saw what he did to Erza. He killed his own daughter and there's a high possibility that you'll die too and I don't want that to happen!" Mom almost yelled at my aunt at the last sentence, her voice filled with frustration and fear of things that could happen.

I heard Ein chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be —"

"Don't 'Don't worry' me!" then silence. I took that chance to push the door open and entered their room.

**Ein**

"Don't 'Don't worry' me!" my mouth opened but closed deciding not to answer back. I sighed. The door of our room opened when I was about to say something again. "Lucy?" she smiled and went to stand beside her mom. "Why are you still awake?"

"I just woke up to get some water... What are you two talking about anyways? I heard mom almost yelled."

My arms crossed and an eyebrow rose, "You're eves dropping."

A tint of blush of embarrassment went on her face. "N-No! Of course not. I-I just happen to pass by."

What a lame excuse. "Yeah right. Whatever."

"So what are you two talking about?"

"Ein wants to murder the former king" mom answered.

Lucy looked at her mom and back at me with a surprise expression, "Erza's father?"

I nod.

"When are you going to?" she asked again.

"Right now."

"I'll come with you." now it's my turn to be surprise.

"No! You're not going with her!" Layla yelled at her daughter. "You're not going anywhere."

Lucy faced and holds her mom's shoulder. "Mom, I heard what Ein said awhile ago and she's right. If we won't do anything he might come back and wipe us out complete. He might even go to Teos and destroy everything. And... I want him to pay for everything he did." Nice speech Lucy! I'm sure you're mother can't say NO anymore.

Layla sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'll come with you two."

I chuckled. "Who said that you're staying here"?"

"Ha-ha" is the only answer I got from her.

(Darkest and Deepest part of spirit world)

**Lucy**

We stepped out of the portal and immediately noticed that the place is really cold despite from the oozing hotness coming from the ground and the place is also surrounded by thin fog. Its sky is dark and has colorful auroras. Well, I guess that's the only thing here that's really beautiful.

"So, where's our destination?"

Ein smiled. "Excited much? We'll be there in no time but first..." Ein casted body protection to us to make sure that we're safe all the item. "Now, you two. Listen to me and I need you to do what I say."

Mom and I nod.

"I have rules"

My mouth hang open and mom was already wearing a disbelief expression on her face. "Rules? What is this, girl scout camping?"

"You can view it like that... First rule: I'm the one in command so you need to follow everything I say if you want to get out here still breathing and alive."

"Ok but I don't get why you should be the one in command?" mom asked with a questioning tone that says 'you? In command? You're kidding right?'

Ein laughed. "Because I'll be the one in command no matter what."

"I know. Just checking."

"And the second?" I asked.

"Second, you now follow what I say and that is, you two aren't allowed to fight."

"What?! So what are we going to do? Watch you die?" mom almost yelled at Ein for the second time.

"Of course not. I won't die. I promise you that and if I'll die it'll be your fault."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you two" she pointed at us "will be in charge on keeping me alive while I'll be the one in front line. Understood?"

"And you think that'll be effective? Your plan sounds so weak!"

"Just do what I say, Layla."

Mom was about to say something again but got cut off. "No more questions. Let's go." There's somethng about Ein right now. She looks so confident in every act and decision she makes and I can't help but to wonder why. There's something about this plan that she's not telling us. Whatever this something is, I'm sure it will help us a lot.

(Spirit World's Lava Pools)

(**AN: **_From here to ' - ' , you can skip it if you want 'coz that part really sucks. Boring and not much action :) _)

We were hiding behind a rock, watching the place for something.

"Ssh" Ein hushed when I was about to talk. I looked at her then looked at the direction she's looking at.

"What is that?" There was a black like smoke swirling just above of one of the lava pools.

"That's her father."

"So what do we do now?" mom questioned.

"Just do what I said awhile ago. Keep on casting heals the moment he attacks..." she looked at us then smiled. Her eyes full of trust to us and determination to end this business. "...You have my life now and I trust you won't let it go, ok?"

I gave a smile filled with confidence. "Count on us! We'll keep you alive while you go and kick his ass."

Ein laughed then looked at her sister. "You're crying."

"No I'm not!" she defended but obviously, she's about to cry.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I'm off now ladies." then she turned around and before she leaves, a clear empty flask appeared in her hand. Faster than a blink of an eye, she disappeared and appeared behind the black smoke. I and mom stayed where we are and began to cast heals to Ein even though she isn't wounded yet. Ein popped the flask's cover. The sound of the cover hitting the blackish ground made the spirit notice her. The spirit flies high and charged forward with a deafening screech. Ein dodged on the other side and shot the spirit with a spell that made Erza's father's spirit to stop from moving.

"Let me go mage!" he growled, his demonic voice never changed.

Ein stood straight and smirked at him. "Did you like our surprise visit?"

"I'll make sure you'll pay for this!"

Ein chuckled. "I see you do. Well, how about you come here" she made a hand motion forcing the spirit to come nearer. We watched what will she do next as we keep on casting heals at her. Oh. Well, I think she's going to put him inside the flask and she it did. I was about to put my hands down thinking that it was really over but Ein shouts and said "Don't stop!" and so I did even though I'm a bit confused. Suddenly our heals couldn't keep up when she was suddenly surrounded by raging black wind giving wounds on her face, on her arms, on her legs, her back and it's slowly tearing her clothes. Ein screamed in pain while Erza's father roared loudly as he tries to free his self from being confined inside the flask. ( - )

"Ein!" We can't keep up on healing her and if this continues Ein will be in danger and she might die. The raging wind turned bigger and thicker making it hard to see what's already happening. We closed our eyes when the wind finally reached us and ready to throw us away. I looked when I felt the wind weakens. From where Ein was kneeling on the ground, two people appeared. The other one with long scarlet hair in braid placed on the side of her shoulder wearing a long white light cloth wavy dress is standing beside the younger one who's kneeling beside Ein with her hands glowing crimson as she helps Ein to cover and seal the flask. The younger one have same color of hair with the older one. She's wearing silver-white armor that looks really familiar. Her cape's deep crimson. And her face, even though I'm looking at her in side view, I could tell that she's really stunningly beautiful. She really looks Erza.

"You're late! I told you to be not! I almost died you know!" Ein said in frustration as the woman in dress helped her to stand.

Said woman giggled. "Sorry. I'll make sure to make it up to you Ein." Her voice is really warm and kind.

"Sorry." Hearing the voice of the girl in armor made my heart speed up. Did I just hear what I just heard? You're kidding right? Is this illusion caused by this place or something? Then there it is again. I heard her said something and I'm sure, she really sounds like her. Mom stood and went where they are, with me following behind, then suddenly jumped at her sister and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Ow! Ow! Layla! Layla! The wounds, Layla. The wounds..." then mom immediately let go.

"Oops! Sorry... I was just really worried."

The lady in dress smiled, Ein chuckled and the other one, I can't see what expression she have since her back is facing me. "I will let you hug me as tight as you want after you heal me."

"Deal" mom answered with a smile and with contentment on her face.

"Oh. Erza, here" Ein handed the flask to Erza. Erza. Erza. Erza. Erza. After Erza took the flask I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me, I put a hand behind her neck, and took her lips in front of my mom and Ein and the woman in dress. I gave her a kiss full of longing and happiness. A kiss enough to take the air out of her.

Inhaling some air after kissing her, I look at her with a smile and teary eyes, "You're alive... You're alive. Please tell me this is true."

"I'm alive." her voice was low and calm.

Then tears finally spilled. I choked, I sobbed like how I always do this past days every time I remember that Erza wouldn't be with me anymore but now, it is because she's breathing and alive and I can be with her again. I felt like I just wake up from a terrible nightmare.

"Ahem." I glared at the person who interrupted this moment then dropped it when I saw it was my mom. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I really want to get out of this place right now. As in now, now."

"I... Okay.." a tint of blush colored my cheeks, now realizing that I just did a PDA.

Erza smiled at her. "We'll go" then she opened a portal and I was about to follow her when she and her companion began to walk towards the portal when Ein called at me.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia? Where do you think you're going?"

Brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? Going home of course."

"Well, I want you to know that that's not our way home. It's here" then a portal opened behind her and mom.

"Wh-What? Then..." I turned to look at Erza then back to Ein again. "Where are they going then?"

"Leaving or going back to home, maybe. I don't know." No!

"No!" Again, I looked at Erza. "You're leaving?"

"Yes." her voice completely flat.

"Where are you going? You just got back. Don't you want to be with me?" I can't believe this. She suddenly showed and now she's leaving again. She's going to leave me again. "No. I won't let you go. I will come with you even if you don't want me to. I won't let you leave me again... "

"Go home, Lucy."

"No!" I stubbornly refused. She sighed and looked at Ein.

"Let's go, Lucy" Ein took my arm and forced me to enter the portal.

"Let go! Let go of me, Ein!" but she didn't no matter how I tried to struggle.

"Take care Erza, Iris. Thank you" I heard my mom say before I saw Erza and Iris their own portal and went to a place I don't know.

* * *

**AN:** _I can't help but feel that this chapter really sucks. *Sigh. ~.~_

_Take care everyone. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Title: "Heartfilia + Scarlet: ****_Mages & Nobles_****"**

POV in **bold** and underline.

Time and Setting in ( ).

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

_"__Stubborn__"_

(Heartfilia Home)

(Lucy's Room)

**Lucy**

"Bring me to Erza" I demanded to Ein with my arms crossed.

"No" she refused.

"Why?"

Ein sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed "Because she doesn't want you to."

"Why?"

"..." no answer came.

"Bring me to her" I demanded again.

"Aren't you listening? She said she doesn't want you to."

"Then I'll make her want it. Now take me to Erza or open a portal going to her or tell where I can find her and I'll go there on my own"

"Oh my God, Lucy. You're so stubborn!" Ein sighed again and stood up then she opened a portal. "Go. She's just in Teos."

I smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

(Teos)

Brrrr!~ A sudden chill run down my body. No one told me that Teos also have a winter season! And damn! IIt's colder than ours. I hugged myself for warmth and started to walk with shaking knees towards the palace.

(Palace Ground)

Ugh. I don't think I can take this weather anymore. I looked around trying to find someone who can help me but with no luck, I saw no one. Sigh. I continued to walk and relieved that I'm now meters away from the palace main door. Cold. Cold. Cold. I can't wait to get warmed up by Erza. A dark shade of blush colored my face. Somehow, that doesn't sound right. I was now standng in front of the large and well designed door and raised a hand and knocked. The other side of the door opened revealing Iris, her hair wasn't in braids just like the last time I saw her. It just freely hang all the way down below her waist. Wait... Iris? You mean Iris from that Arktuis place? But her hair was raven. Then realization hits. According to my knowledge, Erza's hair was raven the first time I met her and that her hair changes to scarlet. Don't tell me...

"Hello, Lucy" she greeted, her voice warm and kind as ever.

"U-Um... Hi..." I greeted back with shaky lips and voice due to their extreme cold weather.

She smiled "Come inside and let's make you warm first" her one arm on my shoulder and holding me close to her as we entered the palace and walked up the stairs and went to a room and help me sat down on a couch beside the fire place. Mmm. Warm.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she went to drawers and took some warm cover and a furry white cloak.

"Miss Iris?"

She hummed.

"Can I ask you something?"

She put the cloak and covers beside me and knelt down in front of me with a clean towel in hand.

"What is it my dear?" I blushed when she started to wipe away some unmelted snow on my hair and on my shoulder. She laid the towel on the floor beside her and took another clean towel and started to dry my hair. Wow. She's extremely beautiful. Even more than Erza.

"A-Are you somehow related to Erza?"

She stopped what she's doing and looked at me... then she smiled and continued to dry my hair. "Yes, my dear."

"What relation?"

She giggled and it sounds really cute. "I'm her mother."

"Oh. Ah. Okay. Wait - What?!" what I heard made me stood up so suddenly then immadiately sat down when I felt embrrassment after realizing my sudden action. "Sorry... You're her mother? She never told me your alive. She never told me you're her mother when we were at Arktuis."

Again, she smiled and contineud to dry my hair. "She doesn't know or, she doesn't remember that time. Her father erased her memories of me after he threw me out of Teos but no worries, she now remembers."

"I see." Iris stood and took the used towels and discarded it. She went back to me and wrapped a warm cover around me then sat down on the couch. Iris leaned on the couch' back rest and glanced at me before looking at the fire. "She said she doen't want to see you..."

I looked down. "I've heard."

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head 'No'. "Do you know why?"

She smiled and said 'Yes'.

"Can you tell me? Please?"

Iris smiled again at me and started to remove the covers wrapped around me. She stood taking the white coat she laid on the couch beside me awhile ago and said "Stand up." I obeyed then she helped me wear the cape. "Why don't you go ask her? She's at the training grounds right now. Do you know the way?"

I nod and gave her a thankful and warmest hug I can give despite from the cold. "Thank you."

(Training Grounds)

Brrrr. Cold. Cold. Cold. Foot prints on the snow are being formed as I keep on walking towards the training grounds. This place is completely white and again... super cold. I stopped and look around the moment I reached my destination. I'm pretty sure that this is the training grounds, so why is it empty? I walked around trying to find someone. Beside one of the tent where the weapons and armors were stored and well organized was Erza with her white furry cloak with furry hood, like mine, that covers her entire body except her head, her hair. Beyond all this whiteness that surrounds us, her hair completely stands out and it really looks beautiful. Like a blood dropped in pure snow or like Red Riding Hood with her red coat as she walks in winter season. I went where she's standing but she suddenly pulled a sword from the weapons in front of her and pointed at me, the sword's edge dangerously near my throat.

"Whoah... Erza. It's just me" she puts the sword down.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a pout. "Don't you want to see me?"

She removed my arms around her neck as she says "No. I don't want to." Yeah. I know. That's what they said. I just wanted to confirm if it's true and guess what, it's really true.

I crossed my arms and demanded for her reason. "Why?"

"..." She just sighed. "Can't you just go home and don't come back?"

I refused. "No."

Erza sighed and started to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Why does she want to be away from me that badly? I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me then she snapped.

Fire suddenly appeared beneath her feet and angrily swirled around her, melting some snow. "I said go home!" The fire disappeared and her face' expression turned guilty and apologetic when she realized that she just raised her voice at me. "I-I'm sorry." She turned and left me standing alone and stunned.

**Iris**

I saw what happened and approached the stunned Lucy after my daughter left. I gently wrapped an arm on her shoulder. She was startled at first but calmed down when she found out that it was me. "I'm sorry about that. Let's go?" She looked at me with sad eyes but still agreed.

(Same room before '(Training Grounds)' )

"So, would you tell me what happened?" I asked as we enter the room where we were awhile ago. Lucy sat on the couch and sighed heavily and her shoulders sagged.

"I don't get it! All of you told me that Erza doesn't want to be with me and when I ask why no one of you would bother to tell. Why doesn't she want to be with me anymore?! Doesn't she love me? Is that the reason why?!" She burst out.

I sat down beside her and said "She said she doesn't want you or any of your family to get hurt just like what happened last time, like how she almost killed you especially your mother. She said she wants to protect you and that she's afraid that something like that might happen. I tried to tell her, persuade her that something like that wouldn't happen again and if it will, you have the help of each other."

"Th-That's it? That's all her reason?! Oh my god! I can't believe her!" She stood. "I'm going to find her right now and I won't leave until I get to crack that head of hers!" then she left the room and looked for Erza.

"I wish you luck, Lucy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry guys. The writing is kinda messy. e_e_


	8. Chapter 8

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Title: "Heartfilia + Scarlet: ****_Mages & Nobles_****"**

POV in **bold** and underline.

Time and Setting in ( ).

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

_" __Happy__ "_

**_Flashback_**

I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the middle of darkness, in the middle of nothingness except for the endless water beneath my feet. A single sound of water-drop echoed and saw the water beneath me showed the first dream I had while we were on our way going to Arktuis then it faded. Another sound of a single drop of water was heard and showed the second dream when were staying at Arktuis until it faded again.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The water began to show multiple scenes where I and the woman in my dreams were together.

Drip.

Another scene was showed wherein my father exiled the woman out of our lands because of trying to help and defend the mages.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" I saw my younger self struggled to get free from one of the guards hold.

Mother? Then it all came crushing down. I remember. I remember it now. After father exiled mother, he erased all of my memories of her.

"Open your eyes" I suddenly heard a voice. A voice that is warm and kind and familiar. I look around trying to find where that voice came from.

"Open your eyes." There was the voice again. I don't understand. My eyes are open, so why would that person keeps on telling me to open my eyes?

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Open your eyes" and this time, I did. The first thing I saw was fire. Fire colored leaves. The second thing I saw was brown. Brown and warm and calm eyes.

I smiled at the person with blurry and glassy eyes, "Mother..."

**Iris**

"Open your eyes" We were under an eternal fire-colored tree surrounded by sea of different kind flowers. Fairies and elves running around, some were playing with rabbits and squirrels. Some of the fairies were flying just above Erza and around me, waiting for her to wake up. I keep on calling at my daughter to open her eyes the moment I we got here, her head resting on my lap.

"Open your eyes" I said again but nothing happened.

"Do you think she'll really wake up?" one of the fairies floated in front me.

I smiled at the little one. "She will Snow." Snow is a winter fairy, her wings were made out of tiny ice that never melts and shiny little snowflakes were falling from her wings and would sparkle like diamond when gets hit by light, like right now.

"Okay" and she went to sat down on Erza's chest and continued to wait for her to wake up.

"Open your eyes" I said once again and this time she did. She didn't notice me at first but when she did, she gave me a smile with her eyes teary and glassy.

"Mother..." My finger ran through her smooth scarlet locks.

"Hey there... I'm glad you're already awake."

She sat up with confusion and was about to ask but got interrupted when she heard "Kyaa!~"

"What's that?" she asked as she tried to find where it came from.

"Oh my..." I fetched Snow, using my two hands, who fell from Erza's chest. "Sorry about that Snow"

Snow rubbed her head "Ouch~"

"Wh-What is that?" Amusement and curiosity clearly dancing in Erza 's eyes as she watch Snow sat down on my palms.

"Why do I feel like I'm kind of offended by your question?"

"She talks!"

A delightful laugh escaped my mouth. I just can't help it. My daughter's acting like a curious kid right now. "My dear daughter, meet Snow and this little one is a snow fairy."

"A-A fairy? I thought their kinds were long gone."

"Gone? Can't you see? I'm a fairy and your mother too."

"You're a fairy?" Erza asked, her face was like 'How come I didn't know?'

"A noble fairy" Snow corrected.

"You're a fairy, and a noble one. Why you never told me?"

"Your father doesn't want me to."

Erza gently took Snow from me and put her on her own palms, gave her a gentle and friendly smile as she says "He really sure likes to hide things."

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

(Throne Room)

**Lucy**

I stood in front of a large and well designed, very detailed, large door. Well, this is the last room and I'm really hoping that the person I'm looking for is here. I pushed the other half of the door open. The room is completely queit. At the left side wall, there were two giant armored statues — the kingdom's greatest kings or kingdom's greatest warriors maybe — and whoever made it, that person is a great artist. At the right side were three large clear windows. My eyes travelled from the windows to the ceiling, to the room's shiny floor then to the red carpet just under my feet. Of course, almost all throne rooms have red carpet. My eyes followed where it might lead me, and there, right in the end of this wide room was Erza sitting on her throne. I silently walked towards where she is then stopped and stood in front of her; a hand supporting her head while her eyes were closed. Is she asleep? Maybe, and if she is, her senses surely went to sleep also because she didn't even sensed my presence. I watched her sleep like how the prince watched sleeping beauty. Well, like always, there's nothing new. I got captivated by her again and will always be. I waited for seconds and then minutes and I'm getting impatient... really impatient. It seems like she doesn't have the plan to wake up right now. Fine. If she won't wake up, I'll wake her up. I carefully sat on her lap and gently hold her face. She shifted a bit. I think she's already waking up. That's good. I whispered into her ear, trying to wake her up but got no response. Suddenly, I got aggressively pinned on the floor when I tried to whisper on her ear again. Her eyes were cold and defensive and surprised and...

"What do you — Lucy? What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"E-Erza... Can you... Um... Let go? Your grip kindda hurts a little." She let go but instead of removing herself on top of me, she leaned her forehead against mine and cupped my face. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth.

"So can you answer my question now?"

"What question? Oh. You mean 'Lucy? What are you doing here? Didn't I told you to go home?' Yes. It's me, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm still here because I'm still here. And, yes, you did told me to go home" then I released the air I was holding while I was answering her in a bit fast pace of talking.

Another sigh was released from her. She rolled on her back and lay beside me.

Silence.

"I know why you want me to go home, to go away, to leave you", I said, breaking the silence between us.

"Then leave, now that you know", she replied in a low voice.

I frowned at her. Well, I'm not going to leave this place and I'm not going to leave this stubborn king. I rolled on top of her and gave her a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

"I won't do what you want me to do. Do you know why?"

"..."

"Even if I'm with you or not, danger is everywhere Erza and if it comes, I know you won't let anyone to hurt me and would move heaven and earth just to save me and make me safe. Am I right?"

"I..." She nods instead.

"And I would do the same to you. Do you get it?"

"..."

"I love you so much that I could trust my life to you. So please stop pushing me away."

She sighed again for the... like... third time? "Do I have a choice?"

"No other choices my love" then lips touched, kissed, tasting each others' sweet delightful taste. I never planned to make this kisses like this. It should be light but as time ticks by, it becomes deeper and deeper. Hotter and hotter. Tongues roaming each others' mouth, hot hands exploring each others' body. Were so into each that we never heard the voices and steps and the opening of the throne room's door.

"Oh, my god..." Erza and I stopped. Great. I got caught by no other than my mom. I gulped before looking at her. Another 'great'. She's not alone. She's with Ein and Erza's mom! Now were blushing like an idiots caught in action.

"Making out inside the throne room? We sure do have a naughty king here" Ein teased with a smirk on her face.

"H-Hi guys" I greated awkwardly. "U-Um..." now were standing in front of them "I-I was just convincing Erza to um... you know.. t-to stop p-pushing me a-away" I reasoned. Great. I'm stuttering. Who would believe a person who stutters a lot while explaining?

"And it looks like you really did _convinced_ our king" Iris giggled at her words. Ein emphasized the 'convinced' word, indicating another meaning and this made both I and Erza blush even more.

"N-No! I mean yes! I m-mean no! I mean y-yes!... Th-That's not what I mean... Urgh! Whatever" then everyone burst into laughter, even Erza. She stopped laughing when I glared at her.

"Fine. Fine" Ein said, acting like she was really convinced.

"Now that everything's clear and that we found this lovebirds" Iris looked to the both of us then continued "Let's go to the ball"

"Wait. Mother? A ball? A party?" Obviously, Erza doesn't know anything about this, even I.

"Yes my dear"

"I didn't know we're going to have a party today."

"Because you're so busy..." she trailed off as she looked at me with those knowing grin on her face "...you know, satisfying your lover." Ein laughed again, louder this time. "Is that the right word honey? _Satisfying_?"

"N-No! I-I mean..."

"Ok people, let's go. The party is waiting." Mom interrupted and so we did. We went out of the throne room and went to the palace ground where the party is held. It was full of music and lights. Performers were everywhere. There were bands performing lively music and some magicians doing tricks for the kids. Of course, a party won't be a party if there's no food. My lips curved into a smile.

"You're smiling. Why?" Erza asked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder, "I'm happy. Everyone's happy."

**_End~ _**_:p_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry guys... that was kinda... rushed? Rushed._

_*Thank you so so much for everything and specially for spending some of 'your time' just to read this. Thank you! Take care everyone! Take care in every corner you go and smile :))..._


End file.
